The present invention relates generally to the field of alternative energy production. More specifically, the present invention is related to wind-driven electrical generators.
One form of alternative energy production is wind generators, which are sometimes referred to as wind turbines. Wind generators may be categorized into two general types: those with a horizontal turning shaft—or on a horizontal axis—that point into the wind, or those with a vertical shaft—or on a vertical axis—that point vertically (or upward). Horizontal-axis generators are the most common kind of wind turbine. The blades or vanes provided on the horizontal-axis type are lifted aerodynamically as the wind blows into the device, causing the shaft to turn. Alternately, the vertical-axis type, such as a Savonius wind generator, generally comprises two vanes that catch the wind, thus causing the vertical shaft to turn. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,765, which discloses a Savonius or vertical wind rotor with oppositely curved or arranged vanes. Additional examples of prior art wind generating devices or systems are provided below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,568 provides a vertical axis Savonius rotor with a fantail that may be used with high-speed winds. The rotor is used with a single-speed control mechanism attached to the bottom of the rotor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,976 describes a wind-driven turbine including a rotor and a plurality of vanes that are vertically mounted for capturing wind and forming a venturi.
None of the above references describe a device that utilizes multiple electrical generators for the accumulation of wind energy. Each of the above types uses a single electrical rotor and stator for each device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,061 is an example of prior art, discussing a windtrap energy system having a rotary shaft and a series of windtraps with vanes for capturing wind energy. The system may be in a vertical or horizontal position. Kinetic energy of wind is transmitted through the shaft and flywheel to turn multiple generators and produce electricity. An electrical controller is used with this system. However, it does not appear to describe its use in high-speed vehicular applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,363 B2 discloses a charging station comprising a duct that collects wind to generate power. The station uses solar panels and at least one Savonius-type wind power generator to charge an electric car. Using high-speed winds from passing vehicles, however, does not appear to be discussed.
German Patent DE 4232186 describes a wind generator placed by the side of a road or highway having 3-blades on a horizontal axis (as used on most wind farms). Preferably, the blades are set in motion by the draft of vehicles. However, because of the limited surface area it presents to vehicles, only a small fraction of the air output from vehicular traffic can be captured. Also, ducting is not practical, and the unshrouded design causes concern for safety.
One beneficial arena for energy production through the use of wind generators would be within an Interstate highway or other high-speed road system due to existing attachment points of overpasses. The average wind speed in the United States is approximately 12 mph; thus, large quantities of electricity may be produced due to the velocity of the winds produced by and around vehicles that greatly exceed this average speed. Similarly, other high-speed vehicles, such as trains, would also produce large quantities of wind energy in close proximity to the tracks. A system that effectively utilizes the hurricane-velocity winds available in high-wind speed environments such as these for energy production is greatly needed in the art. In particular, using two electrical generators for each device would double the traditional energy output.
The use of Savonius-type wind generators built to work with high-speed vehicles is not known in the art. Further, the use of Savonius-type wind generators designed for either horizontal or vertical mounting is not known in the art. Also, the use of more than one electrical generator in a given unit is not known or employed.
Using a Savonius-type wind generator driven by the high-speed buffeting (laminar flow) of vehicular traffic would be very beneficial. More specifically, mounting multiple Savonius-type generators horizontally and/or vertically to capture wind generated under highway overpasses and other high-wind transportation environments would provide a high-output, alternative energy production method.